true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasputin (Don Bluth)
Rasputin is the main antagonist of the 1997 Don Bluh feature film Anastasia. He is the corrupt, wicked, ambitious and ruthless adviser of The Romanov family who secretly sold his soul to overthrow that family and therefore he would take control of the lands and plunge them to darkness. He is a megalomaniacal dark sorcerer who is bent on taking over Russia and becoming it's most mystical man. He was voiced by Cristopher Lloyd. History In the past, Rasputin was the royal adviser of The Romanov Family. However, he was exiled from the kingdom by Tsar Nicholas Romanov due to his acts of betrayal. He later returned to the castle and warned Marie Romanov and her daughter Anastasia that a curse is coming to the kingdom and that Russia shall fall during the night to it's shadows as he shall become the new Tsar. During the following night, Rasputin and his loyal spirits of darkness have attacked the Russian houses and have started storming together with some treacherous soldiers at the castle of the Romanov family. The royal family was then terminated by Rasputin, and even the children of the same family were killed, with the exception of both Anastasia and her mother Marie. Marie and Anastasia then faced Rasputin, who confronted them ontop of the icy river, but as the ice cracked, the evil wizard fell into the freezing waters of the river. Marie then caught a train and Anastasia tried to come with her but she fell off the train. Rasputin then returns as a zombie, and inside his evil lair of shadows and darkness, he swears his revenge on Anastasia as she is the current heir of the Romanov royal throne. He summons his evil minions and uses a magic talisman with demonic powers inside of it, in order to lead Anastasia to her death. Rasputin then tries to cast on Anastasia a spell which will lead her to jump at the edge of a ship as her parents are swimming below inside the sea waters and having fun. However, as she begins to suspect that it is part of Rasputin's sorcery, Rasputin causes the father to become a monster and attempt to pull her into the water. However, Dimitri manages to rescue her from the deadly nightmare. Rasputin then throws a tantrum and goes to personally take care of Anastasia himself, together with his pet Bartok. Later, Rasputin greets Anastasia in Paris and tries to kill her by destroying the bridge which she is standing on. However, while he tries to force Anastasia to fall off the bridge, Dimitri arrives and hits him on the face. He however manages to throw Dimitri off of him, and then he tries to kick Anastasia off the bridge, thus saying to her goodbye sarcastically, but her dog Pooka then starts biting his leg. However, one of the shadow demons manage to overpower Pooka. He feels like he has finally got the upper hand against the Romanov family, but Anastasia then manages to break the necklace which he used as a tool against Anastasia. That caused the shadow demons to swarm at Rasputin and eat him alive, even causing his skeleton to disintegrate. Category:Total Darkness Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Traitors Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Genocidal Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Conspirators Category:Master Manipulators Category:Cold Hearted Category:Nihilists Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Politicians Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Imposters Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Con Artists Category:Possessor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Aristocrats Category:Misanthropes Category:Military Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Revived Category:Friend of the hero Category:Vandals Category:Frauds Category:Jingoist Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Leaders Category:Cult Leaders Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Tricksters Category:Trap Masters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Murderers Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Child Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Terrorists Category:Dictators Category:Hegemony Category:Opportunists Category:Old Villains Category:Overconfident Category:Narcissists Category:Obsessed Category:Killjoy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyer Category:Brainwashers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Lustful Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Kidnappers Category:Bludgeoners Category:Mutilators Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Brutes Category:Satanism Category:Magic